


Strawberry Shake

by energist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean are at yet another new school thanks to their dad's hunting. Sam is jealous of all the girls Dean is chasing and comes up with a plan to catch his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post! I totally just pounded this out so it might be terrible, but hopefully not. I DONT KNOW HOW TO END ONESHOTS JESUS
> 
> Also omg sorry for the terrible title but I suck at titles :(

            Another hunt, another new town. Another new school where Sam and Dean knew no one, another new crowd of girls for Dean to try to pick up, and another set of faculty for Sam to try to impress. It was the same as always.

            Sam hated it; all of it. Once the school day was done they’d head to their motel but they wouldn’t see their dad at all until the hunt was over. They’d argue over what to watch on the tiny television and Dean would always give in, the argument being faked so he could make Sam feel a little happy when he’d win. Dean would go out later with the money their dad left with him to get a couple burgers for dinner along with a strawberry shake for Sam.

            Dean would always do a few little things like that for Sam whenever they’d move to a new town. It wasn’t going to fix everything, but it made Sam happier and that was all Dean really wanted.

            After dinner Dean would go lounge in his bed, flipping channels while Sam sat at the flimsy table by the front windows, doing his homework by the light of the neon signs shining in. It didn’t take long before Sam started to protest. “Dean, this is pointless. Why am I doing homework when we’re only gonna be here for a week or two?”

            Dean stopped flipping channels and looked over at Sam. “Because it’ll make you smarter. If you wanna get out of being a hunter someday and go to college you’ve gotta be able to prove that you’re smart enough for it.”

            “Dad won’t let me go to college, I’m gonna have to be a hunter like you two…” Dean didn’t go along for every hunt, but he was in high school now, old enough for their dad to bring him along on the less dangerous missions.

            He got up from the bed and plopped down in the chair across the table from Sam. “Besides, Dean, _you_ don’t do any homework.”

            “True. But I plan to go into the family business,” he said with a cheesy grin. Sam just pouted at him. He’d rather be curled up with Dean in one of their beds, clinging to his older brother, the warmth from his body comforting him and helping him sleep. Hell, he wanted to do more than that.

            It’d only happened a couple times before but he and Dean had actually fucked. The first time it’d happened, Dean had left the motel to go on a ‘date’ with some girl from the school they were at. It wasn’t really so much of a date as much as it was Dean trying to impress some girl enough that he’d get laid.

            He’d ended up calling her by a different girls name when things started getting hot and heavy so she slapped him and walked home.

            Dean went back to the motel and walked in on Sam masturbating, a soft ‘uhnn… Dean…’ leaving his lips as the door opened….

            Sam swallowed hard and stopped reminiscing on that night before he got too turned on and had to throw himself at Dean.

            “How about I make you a deal,” Dean started. “I’ll go out, get another shake, and if your homework’s done by the time I get back, it’s yours.”

            Sam sighed. He was beaten…. By a milkshake.

            “Deal.”

            “Good boy.” Dean said with a grin as he got up from the table. He grabbed his leather jacket that’d be draped over the back of the chair and swung it on before heading out.

            It didn’t take long for Sam to finish the homework once he’d actually started. Plus Dean wasn’t around to distract him. It’d been the longest time since anything more than a blowjob had happened between them and Sam wanted it bad.

            Sam went over to the sofa and sat down to watch tv until Dean got back, but by the time he’d returned, Sam was asleep. He shut the door just loud enough to make Sam jump awake. He looked over to see Dean standing there with the shake. “What took you so long?”

            Dean chuckled. “Yeah… sorry about that. There was uh, this girl.”

            Sam sighed. “You put getting laid before me again?”

            “No no no no, we just talked; she gave me her number though.” He smiled. “She goes to our school too.” Sam pouted a little, jealous. “So did you finish your homework?”

            “Yeah.”

            Dean thumbed through the papers still sitting on the table just to make sure Sam wasn’t lying to get the shake. “Good job, Sammy.” He walked over and sat down on the couch next to Sam and handed him the shake.

            Sam scooted closer to Dean and slowly laid his head on his shoulder while he slowly drank. “Dean, why do we have to keep moving around with dad? Why can’t he leave us with Bobby or something?”

            “Because… we’re all the family he has; and he’s all the family we have. We’ve got to stick together.” He put an arm around Sam. Sam felt himself start to get hard. It really had been a long time. Hell, it’d probably still be a long time. Dean would always spend the first few days in a new town chasing after girls, usually impressing them enough to have sex with him.

            Not like that was a hard task for Dean. He was tall for his age, with a good body, and the face of a model. Who knows, maybe modeling is what he’d be doing in another life, a life without hunting…

            Sam kept drinking his shake, eyes glued to the tv as one of his hands crept up the inside of Dean’s thigh.

            “Sam…”

            “What?” he asked innocently.

            “I told you I’d give you a shake, not that I’d give you me.”

            “I know… but it’s been a long time…” He loved even being able to cuddle up to Dean like this, but there was something about how he felt when Dean was holding him down, fucking him into the mattress with pure abandon that he loved more. He never felt closer to him than he did during those times.

            “If we screw around then I’ll just be distracted all the time… I won’t be able to focus on the girls.” He did love giving it to Sam, especially when Sam would claw at his back, Dean’s name escaping his lips between long breathy moans. But he loved doing the same thing to girls.

           Sam pulled his hand back to himself. “I’m…” he started before finishing off the shake with a few loud slurps. “gonna go to bed then. It’s getting late.” He didn’t want to spend the whole next day fighting off sleep, but it was really just an excuse to move away from Dean. He always felt so awkward anytime Dean blew off his attempts at making an advance. He’d put so much into mentally preparing himself to go through with it just to fail.

            “Okay,” Dean said, feeling a little guilty. He could hear the disappointment in Sam’s voice. “Sleep well, Sammy.”

            Sam threw the empty cup into the trash and crawled into one of the beds, pulling the blankets up over his head so the sounds of the tv wouldn’t bother him.

            He’d already come up with a bit of a plan to get what he wanted; he’d make Dean jealous. Jealousy was as prevalent in their blood as hunting. He’d simply go flirt with one of the popular jocks in Dean’s grade (lucky for Sam, one of the quarterbacks was bi and had a reputation for getting anyone he wanted). Dean would get jealous and try to steal Sam back.

           

-

 

            The next day of school started off normal. Sam went to his classes, Dean went to some of his. He spent the rest of the time skipping class to go make out with girls in the janitor’s closet. Typical.

            When lunch came, Dean sat with a group of popular girls who hadn’t found out he’d made out with all of them behind the others’ backs. Sam found the quarterback sitting alone, holding the table for the rest of his team-mates. Doing one of the more bold things he’d ever done, Sam sat right next to him and gave him a big smile. “Hi.”

            The quarterback just looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what his deal was. “Um, you know the football team sits here, don’t you?”

            Of course he knew. He may not have gone out on hunts but he still had the hunter’s instinct to know what was going on around him, but he played dumb. “No.. I’m uh, I’m new actually…”

            “So do you know anyone here to sit with yet?”

            “No,” he paused. “Well actually, my brother Dean. But he’s a little busy.” He pointed over at Dean and his fanclub.

            “That’s your brother?”

            “Yeah.”

            He looked Sam up and down, noticing the slight resemblance. Dean was really good looking but there was something about Sam. Something less… dominant. The quarterback happened to like partners who were a bit submissive, and of course Sam knew that already. That’s how he’d picked him.

            “Well if your brother’s that popular you can’t be that big of a loser,” he said jokingly. “How about you sit with us today?”

            “Really?” Sam smiled.

            “Sure.”

            “That’s okay?”

            He laughed. “Yeah, not every football team is a bunch of jackasses.”

            “Thanks.”

            “No problem.” He rubbed the top of Sam’s head, messing up his hair the same way Dean would. “So what’s your name?”

            “Sam.”

            “Sam? Is it okay if I call you Sammy?”

            Okay? It was perfect. When Dean found out he’d be furious. No one called him Sammy but Dean.

            “Yeah.”

            Near the end of lunch the whole team was talking and laughing with Sam. They were nice guys regardless, but when they could tell the QB was trying to get with someone, they’d really pump it into high gear to try and help.

            Dean walked over just before the bell rang to walk with Sam to his next class since they were right next door to each other. “Ready to go to class?”

            The QB looked up at Dean. “Are you walking him?”

            Dean looked at him a little confused. “Um, yeah. He’s my kid brother; someone’s got to help him out.”

            “I can help him, don’t worry. Besides, shouldn’t you be walking one of your girlfriends to class?” It wasn’t meant to come out sounding mean, but Dean definitely took it that way.

            Dean glared at him then looked at Sam. “You gonna be okay with him, Sammy?”

            “Yeah. He’s really nice.” Sam smiled. The plan was already working.

            “Okay then…” Dean wanted to walk him, but he figured if this is what Sam wanted, it’d be alright.

            The QB stood up and put an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Alright then, let’s go, Sammy.” They walked off to class while Dean just stood there, trying to restrain himself from chasing the asshole down.

           

-

 

            Dean was waiting for Sam outside of his class when it ended. He was too jealous and pissed to go to class himself.

            As soon as Sam walked out the door Dean put his arm around him like the QB had.

            “Dean?”

            “Came to walk you to your next class.”

            The QB walked up to them a moment later. He wanted to walk Sam too but wasn’t going to start a fight. It wouldn’t be good for his standing in the team. “Hey Sammy.”

            “Hey.”

            He glared at Dean before smiling at Sam. “Listen, I was thinking I could walk you home after school?”

            “Um, our dad doesn’t like people coming over that he hasn’t met.” It wasn’t a lie. Though really he didn’t want anyone coming over.

            “That’s right.” Dean chimed in with a smirk.

            “Well then…” he stopped to think. “Okay, how about you come to my place then? We can hang out.”

            The hand around Sam’s shoulder clenched to a fist.

            “Well…” Sam started. “That should be alright…”

            Dean glared at Sam. “No it’s not!”

            “How?”

            “Dad was taking us out to see a movie then for dinner when we get home, remember?”

            “No…”

            “Yes you do.” Dean turned Sam to face him and looked him dead in the eye. “We’d planned it the day we got here.”

            “No…”

            Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist and looked at the QB. “He can’t. We’ve got plans.” He then stormed off, dragging a non-protesting Sam behind him.

            Dean pulled him through several hallways without heading anywhere specific until everyone, even the bewildered QB had gotten into their classrooms, deserting the halls. He pulled Sam towards the men’s bathroom that was reserved for the janitorial crew for privacy.

            “Sam…” he said half growling.

            “Dean?”

            “What the hell was all that about?”

            “He… he was a nice guy, I didn’t have anyone to sit with at lunch so I sat with him and we talked and he offered to help me out since I don’t know where stuff is or who people are yet.”

            “Please. He wanted to do a lot more than help you. Do you even know who he is?”

            “He’s-“ Dean cut him off.

            “He’s got a reputation! Once he’s got his eyes on someone he doesn’t give up until they give in!”

            “So?”

            “So he wants you, and I’m not letting him!”

            “You’re too busy going after those girls!”

            “Sam!”

            “What? Last night you said I’d ‘distract’ you.”

            Dean pushed Sam against the wall, their bodies touching. “You think letting some other guy get all over you wouldn’t distract me worse?”

            “Well…”

            Sam could feel Dean getting hard as he pushed him harder against the wall, both of which just served to get him started too.

            “You know I’m the only one who gets to do that with you, Sammy…” He slid a hand down the back of Sam’s pants, giving his ass a squeeze.

            “But it’d been so long.”

            “Well I’m making up for it now.” He growled at him. Sam’s hands slid up under Dean’s shirt, running over the smooth lean muscles of his stomach. He loved the feel of Dean’s skin under his fingertips, like warm marble.

            Dean didn’t let him do that for long before he grabbed Sam’s waist and pulled him over to one of the sinks sticking out from the wall and bent him over it.

            “Dean…”

            “Look Sammy, you can see what I look like behind you…You can see how I look giving it to you.”

            Dean grabbed Sam’s wrists and pulled them behind his back, holding them there with one hand while the other yanked down Sam’s pants followed by his own. He rubbed his cock along the crack of Sam’s ass. “Look, you can see it sliding up and down Sammy.”

            Sam looked into the mirror, catching glimpses of it. Dean was pretty large; not unsurprising given his popularity with the girls.

            Dean let go of Sam’s wrist, opting instead to use one to hold onto his hip and the other to hold his own cock. “You want it don’t you?”

            Sam nodded slowly, making eye contact with his older brother via the mirror.

            “Good boy.” Dean started pushing into Sam, not even bothering to stretch him out with his fingers like normal. Sam let out a whimpering moan as Dean grabbed a tight hold of both his hips and leaned forward, his torso grazing Sam’s back.

            “Dean….”

            Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. “You like that, don’t you?”

            “Yes…” Sam moaned as Dean pushed into him further.

            Dean’s grip tightened as he finished sliding all the way into Sam. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in with far more force than before. Sam yelped. “You really like that big cock Sammy…” his groaned into his ear. “Look up, you can watch.”

            Sam looked into the mirror, watching Dean’s hips move hypnotically as they picked up speed gradually.

            Dean stood back up giving Sam a better view of the action. His hands were gripping onto his hips so tight Sam thought he’d be smashed like play-doh. “Oh god Sammy… so much tighter than I remember,” he groaned. “You should see what I see… Your hole stretching around me…” He bucked into him hard eliciting another whimpering yelp.

            “Dean!”

            He leaned forward again, whispering into Sam’s ear. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Having your big brother fill you up?” Sam nodded with a moan. “No one but me could ever give it to you this good.” Sam clutched the sides of the sink as Dean continued to plow into him ever harder.

            Dean rammed into Sam has hard as he could manage while leaning over him. “Feels so good. I forgot how good it was…” He let out a moan. “So much better than those girls… so fucking tight…”

            “Dean… your hands…” Dean’s fingers were digging so hard into Sam’s hips that they were on the verge of drawing blood. “They hurt…”

            “But you love it when it hurts, don’t you?” He made the next thrust particularly hard. “Good, innocent, Sammy. Everyone thinks you’re such a well behaved kid…” He grunted. “But here you are, getting your ass fucking pounded by your older brother…”

            “It’s… so good,” he whimpered.

            “You’re such a good boy, Sammy,” he moaned into his hear before letting one of his hands slide from Sam’s hip down to encircle his cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

            Sam let out a loud moan. Lucky for them the janitor’s bathroom was far enough away from the main parts of the school that no one would hear.

            Sam was already close to orgasm, the way Dean filled him up and hit the right spots with every thrust always made quick work of it. Coupled with Dean’s hand it only took a minute before Sam’s grip on the counter tightened and he let out a howl, spilling onto Dean’s hand.

            Dean wiped the cum onto Sam’s hip as he grabbed it again, giving him more leverage to really ram into his little brother. “God dammit Sammy… that was so hot…” He leaned to whisper into his ear again. “You want me to fill you up?”

            “Yessssssss…” he moaned out breathily.

            “I’ll shoot nice and deep… you can carry it around inside you all day… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

            “Oh god yes…. Dean…” Every word he spoke was soft and drawn out, his moans and breathlessness making talking a labor.

            “But you gotta tell me.. I’m better than that other dude could ever be.”

            “You are….”

            “No one else will ever fuck you as good as I do…”

            “mmhmm” Sam answered, half moan, half word.

            “You’ll never find a guy as big as me, and no one will be able to pump you full like me…” he growled into Sam’s ear.

            With every thrust Dean growled again. He was getting close.

            “You ready, Sammy?”

            He nodded. Dean somehow managed to grip Sam’s thighs even harder, putting all his strength into the last few thrusts before he exploded inside of his brother. Sam felt every squirt deep inside of him as Dean’s body fell limp on top of him.

            Dean sat still for a minute, catching his breath before he let go of Sam’s hips and slowly pulled out of him, a tiny dribble of his cum leaking out. He grabbed a couple paper towels from the holder mounted on the wall and wiped himself off before using his finger to push the dribble back into Sam who only moaned in response.

            Sam stood up, slowly, wincing as he did. Dark, hand shaped bruises were already starting to show on his hips.

            Dean grinned. “I think you’re a little too tired to go to that guys house, don’t you? You should really rest at home.” He winked.

            Sam smiled back and laughed a little. “Yeah.”

            “So how about we get dressed, ditch the rest of the day to go home and I’ll buy you a shake on the way?”

            “Okay!”


End file.
